Una amistadun Amor¿Una boda?
by belangel
Summary: Siempre me he preguntado como habria sido la boda de Loki y Mayura? Todo color rosa o tuvo son contratiempos?¿ El gran Dios se enamora o fue por capricho?¿....no me malinterpreten este es un fics Loki x Mayu
1. Chapter 1

Loki y Mayura…Una Amista, Un Amir…¿Una Boda

_**Loki y Mayura…Una Amista, Un Amir…¿Una Boda?**_

Hola este es mi primer fics en esta pag…… se me ocurrió después de que salio _licencia para casarse…_película que nunca vi y odio al cine de mi provincia por eso….

Bueno el fics cuenta por todo lo que tuvo que pasar el bello dios para llegar hasta el altar….Si desde el primer beso hasta la propuesta que no fue fácil para el dios….y claro con tantos "amigos" para ayudarlo ¿Quién necesita enemigo?

Espero que les guste…..

En la iglesia de la plaza, una boda se celebraba. La gente asombrada miraba como la religiosa casa estaba decorada. Si bien la iglesia era antigua, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, con rosas blancas y azules (que nadie sabe de donde sacaban) que hasta el altar llegaban….

Y allí mismo un nervioso novio esperaba, aunque pocos lo notaban. Vestido con una camisa de gasa blanca y el tuxedo color negro azabache y un pañuelo satinado verde que de su bolsillo se desprendía para realzar sus ojos que a las mujeres más de mil suspiros sacaba.

_Bien ya estoy aquí…no hay vueltas atrás...…¿Por qué no hay verdad?...no no no Loki calmado son nervios……………….jaja vos calmado?¿ hay mas calma en un tsunami amigo…………………… bueno pero hago lo correcto no?(_ y así comenzaba una pelea de Loki vs Loki que últimamente había sido muy común_)...mmm nose a ver podrías a ver tenido a todas las diosas de Aslam o las mujeres de este mundo hiciste bien?¿…………….ya cerebro entupido tu también estas aquí conmigo así que dame seguridad captas?¿ SEGURIDADDDD ESO QUIEROOO o te juro que te dejo nose como pero el que quedas plantado SOS vos…………… …bueno bueno pero que carácter mi guay ella es linda tierna, tiene esa sonrisa que conquista cualquier corazón y esa curiosidad que te hace reír siempre ELLA ES PERFECTA PARA VOS contento?¿…….seee claro como que confiara en vos…………_

El padrino sonreía dulcemente intentando calmar los nervios del su siempre querido padre. No podía pedir mas él seria feliz, había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y pronto se casarían los combates terminarían, todo en paz estaría. Ya estaba satisfecho como hijo ya que siempre lo había apoyado y como amigo siempre con el había estado… Y hoy no seria diferente.

-Señor Loki esta usted bien?¿- preguntaba el padrino con una dulce sonrisa intentado calmar los nervios de su muy querido padre-

-eh? A si, si estoy bien Yamino no te preocupes- respondía casi sin aliento… acaso tenia que demorarse tanto su novia o era que Cronos había decidido torturarlo haciendo que el tiempo pasase muy lento para él…

-papi la chica del misterio ya no debe tardar- le decía un perrito con cara de ángel intentando reconfortar a su viejo padre- después de todo lo que costo dudo que se arrepienta….

-a que te refieres hermano?- preguntaba el chico de gafas

- la chica del misterio no fue presa fácil- respondía con muchas ganas de reír al recordar como mayura se había enterado de que su prometido era un dios por un descuido de loki hace mas o menos 3 años- a papi le costo mucho llegar a recuperar la confiaste de la pelirosa-

Loki ya no recordaba o no quería recordar todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que mayura confiara en el….para que se sintiera feliz de nuevo ya que al verse rodeada de fenómenos paranormales y nunca darse cuenta dejaría con los ánimos por el suelo de cualquiera….

-esa niña solo nos ha traído dolores de cabeza- dijo el perro sarcásticamente intentado solo molestar a su padre indirectamente-

-pero también nos ha traído alegría, y mas a nuestro querido padre- decía el hijo mayor intentando defender a su futura madrastra

- Bueno ya paren de hablar como si no estuviera acá –decía un loki mas nervioso que molesto-

- solo queríamos aligerar el clima papi- decía un perrito arrepentido de sus palabras anteriores-

-nosotros solo queremos su felicidad padre- decía la hija de cabellos rosados recién incluida en la conversación- si usted esta bien también nosotros-

-les digo que estoy biennn… ven re bien…ella llegara pronto ¿quien en su sano juicio plantaría al dios mas guapo de todo el universo?- ya hablaba con sus muy comunes aires de superioridad… dejando tranquilos a sus hijos con caras de sufridos…

Solo por las dudas, y es que ningún dios quería, afuera un dios con espada de madera esperaba a la salida de la iglesia…. Solo por si acaso que alguna "desconocida" hiciera su aparición con la mala intención de arruinar tan bella ocasión; no fuera cosa que las dudas se asomaran y los novios se retiraran sin anillos ni arroz, sino huyendo como zorro perseguido por una jauría…. Los intereses del dios, como era de esperarse, no se centraban en el "si quiero" sino en la fiesta tan elegante, preparada en la mansión, con toda esa comida que nunca se terminaría, de solo imaginarla agua a la boca se le hacia.

En eso un recuerdo lo azoto y es que el seguía sosteniendo que el primer beso de los l tan festejados novios había sido gracias a él….él y no ese fantasmita rosado al que todos aplaudieron ese día……

Bien espero que les haya gustado este es solo la introducción a la historia solo han visto a pocos personajes pero les prometo que pronto sabrán por que Narugami guarda tanto rencor al pequeño fantasma……

Además nunca me atrevería a dejar en paz al dios del caos ÑACAÑACA


	2. Chapter 2

En eso un recuerdo lo azoto y es que el seguía sosteniendo que el primer beso de los l tan festejados novios había sido graci

En eso un recuerdo lo azoto y es que el seguía sosteniendo que el primer beso de los l tan festejados novios había sido gracias a él….él y no ese fantasmita rosado al que todos aplaudieron ese día……

--_flash back--_

El día era soleado, y como en una canción infantil, parecía estar lleno de promesas. Después de mucho pedir, rogar y hasta hacer un cacerolazo, con hoyas quitadas de la cocina de Yamino, un piquete, cortado la calle quemando gomas de rueda, frente a una mansión perteneciente al guapo detective, los noticieros registraban a los muchachas y muchachos que tapados con pañuelos y palos reclamaban….reclamaban….una merienda?¿

Si una merienda era todo lo que querían Loki se vio obligado a aceptar, los noticieros no pudieron pasar la noticia porque les parecía vergonzosa incluso para los que se quedaron como simples espectadores….

Y allí estaban todos felices como si nada hubiese pasado, disfrutando de los pasteles de Yamino, el te occidental traído por Vendandi y de juegos vergonzosos propuestos por Narugami….

-oye loki te toca- dijo el joven vestido con el uniforme del colegio-

-eh, que- loki había perdido otra vez el objetivo del juego y no era porque seguía molesto por el momento bochornoso, sino que estaba preocupado porque su joven asistente no aparecía aun-

-Señor loki es su turno- dijo la mas joven de las norms, algo avergonzada por lo que tenia que preguntar-

-Ya loki no te hagas rogar escoge verdad o consecuencia- Heimdall había sido triado por Frey los tiempos eran difíciles para estos dos dioses y era el tercer día que no comían-

- Lo siento- dijo un loki algo nervioso por pensar que sus pensamientos pudieran ser descubiertos-ehhhh verdad-

Después de una breve discusión entre los dioses a ver que preguntaban Skuld pregunto- bien señor la pregunta es….es…-tartamudeaba de los nervios- es…bueno porque ellos quieren saber ….no es que a mi me interese ….pero….

-YA NIÑA DILOOO- dijo una muy furiosa Fraya- Loki dile a esta diosita que es a mi a quien amas….

_-Naaa esto debe ser broma. no pueden volver a ese tema….tanto les importa…miren esas caras de curiosos malvados pica sesos -__Loki meditaba con fastidio como safarse de esta pregunta- yo enamorado?¿ YO?¿ Y DE QUIEN?¿….DIGANME QUIEN SE PUEDE MERECER MI CORAZON…………Loki no puede ser que hasta en los pensamientos seas un egocéntrico………así ella nunca te va a mirar como mas que un amigo……….ELLA?¡ quien es ella?……………a no a mi no me vengas con esas tu bien sabes que hablo de………….._

Un portazo lo saco de sus pensamientos…era la pelirosa con su típica entrada, pero sin la sonrisa que la caracterizaba…no estaba triste, loki lo hubiese sabido, tampoco era depresión…era, era molestia, enojo pero porque?¿

-Señorita mayura bienvenida- saludo cortésmente yamino…

-Daidoji llegas tarde- Saludaba efusivamente Narugami- Ahora si probaremos es pastel de chocolate ¡!

Todos saludaron a la joven, se alegraban de verla ahora que conocía sus secretos era una mas de ellos…salvo por los poderes no, pero eso no era impedimento para tener una amistad…

-Sucede algo mayu?¿- pregunta Skuld, quien se había echo gran amiga de la pelirosa este ultimo tiempo-

- Buenos días a todos- decía intentando ocultar su molestia- no Skuld no es nada no te preocupes-

Loki que no había participado de la conversación decido participar- Y a mi no me saludas?¿- _porque la trato así?¿….si estaba ansioso por verla hasta hace 5 minutos.._

-Salude a todos al entrar… tu no tienes nada en particular para recibir un trato especial- dijo la adolescente molesta tomando asiento en la gran mesa redonda que los dioses habían adquirido después de mirar "El Rey Arturo" por insistencia de Vendandi-

- Parece que alguien se levanto con un humor de perros- dijo el joven dios con un tono seco- Nadie te obliga a venir-

-Vine porque quise ver a mis AMIGOS- mayura no se achicaba ante Loki-

-yyy dime Mayura han dado mucho hoy en el colegio?¿- dijo el joven Thor intentando aliviar el tenso clima que se había formado-

-mmm tarea no no has dado-dijo Mayura con una sonrisa macabra- pero hoy hemos dado un tema muy interasnte….

-y de que se trata mayura- Skuld también intentaba cambiar de tema, distender a su amiga, sin saber que en realidad solo se metía en la boca del lobo-

-Bien si quieren saber- mayura no disimulaba ni un momento su enojo se había convertido en malicia sin duda quería respuestas- hemos dado mitología nórdica-

_Eso lo explicaba todo Mayura estaba molesta seguramente había descubierto las verdades de Loki, el Dios del Caos, del fuego y la seducción… que enamoraba a todas la diosas y humanas para__ cumplir sus mas frívolos planes- _Loki no sabia donde meterse, sin duda eso era lo que le molestaba, pero como enfrentar este problema, y porque le importaba lo que pensara mayura…era solo su ayudante…

-yyy dime niña algo interesante que no sabias de nosotros descubriste en esos libros- dijo Freya con toda mala intención, esa mocosa podía llegar a ser un peligro si se lo proponía pero con esto estaba fuera del juego-

mmm pues no mucho más de lo que ya sabía….

Narugami el dios del trueno y el relámpago…se lo describe como el mas fuerte de Asgard- el susodicho se hinchaba de orgullo al ver lo que se decía de el…aunque sus compañeros lo miraran con lastima-

Las hermanas Norms dicen que son las diosas del destino, lo controlan a su gusto-

-No tampoco tanto- decía la mayor de las hermanas con una modestia fingida-

-Heimdall el dios de la estrategia y la luz- mirándolo sorprendida al pequeño de cabellos violetas-

-Sucede algo mi yamato nadesico?¿ - pregunto Frey ansioso por saber que se había enterado de el- _seguramente mi querida Mayura ya sabe que soy el dios de la fertilidad…se enamorara de mi y viviremos felices al fin- _pero un golpe de cacerola otorgado por su hermana lo devolvió a la realidad-

- eh- con una risa nerviosa- no nada, es solo que en los libros- volviendo su vista a Hemdall- lo describen como un Dios bueno que ayuda a todos…

De repente un estallido de carcajadas salía del jardín…Heimadall bueno?¿ a quien se le había ocurrido…Las bromas fueron de todos tipo desde plegarias por parte de un muy divertido Narugami que rezaba por conseguir una novia bella… hasta pedidos de comida del pequeño perro negro que mas que un dios lo trataba como a un mesero…

AAAAAAHHHHHH- gritaba frenético el Dios- YA BASTA QUIERO SABER QUIEN MIER….ESCRIBIO ESO- ante el enojo de Heimdall solo respondían mas risas- COMO ALGUIEN LLEGO HASTA ASGARD ¿Qué NOS SACO FOTOS? ¿NOS PIDIO REPORTAJE?... ES TODO MENTIRA LAREPUTAMADREQUEPARIOALQUEEDITOESOSLIBROSDEMIERD…QUIEN LE PERMITIO EL INGRESO A ASGARD LO VOY A TORTURARRRRR LO MALDIGO A QUE LE CAGUE TODO EL ARCA DE NOEEEE- el dios se descargaba tirando insultos y Maldiciones a medio mundo-

Ya ya clámate Heimdall- decía Fray dando un mínimo apoyo a su amigo después de participar el también en las bromas pesadas- Pero en algo tiene razón- captando la atención de todos- ¿Cómo llego esta información a los libros? ¿nos espiaron?-

Todos quedaron pensado lo dicho por el Dios de la fertilidad, el tenia razón alguien los había espiado….pero quien?¿ quien llego a Agard?¿ quien había los había delatado expuesto de esta manera….avergonzándolos en casos como el de Heimdall

-y de papi que decían?¿- la curiosidad del perrito no mataría al ratón pero si mandaría a la guillotina al guapo dios-

-De tu papi-Mayura recordó todo lo que decían del Dios se sintió llena de ira de bronca, engañada, usada (en fin creo que entendieron) pero con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba respondió- a tu papi lo describen como un buen dios amble con todos que ayuda a los pobres desafortunados- _ayyy mayura te vas a ir al infierno por mentir así….pero no puedo sacarle la ilusión a su hijo no creo que le guste saber como lo describen a su padre-_

- Mayura no es necesario que mientas- el detective había tomado la palabra con su típico tono de superioridad- he leído todos los libros que me describen y en ninguno hablan así –

-solo quería ser amable- contesto con la misma frialdad que el dios no se iba a achicar solo para satisfacerlo- pero si en verdad debo decir lo que leí- dijo poniéndose de pie con sus manos en la mesa- los libros e describen como un EMBUSTERO, CREADOR DEL CAOS Y DE LA DESTRUCCION DE ESTE MUNDO, TODO LO QUE TOCA PERECE, ALGUIEN INCAPAZ DE AMAR SOLO DISPUESTO A JUGAR CON SUS CERCANOS-

-algo mas?¿- Loki no se veía afectado por las palabras eran todas ciertas y no podía hacer nada-

En cambio a Mayura le hervía la sangre… y era por esperar la negación de esos cargos tan atroces- No nada mas- dijo estirándose en la mesa con las manos aun puestas sobre esta- pero yo le agregaría que eres un playboy de cuarta, egocéntrico, egoísta, que crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor pues te tengo noticias troglodita…gira alrededor del sol…

Ahora las cosas si se habían puesto rojas, Mayura se había dejado llevar por el momento y ahora se encontraba con un Loki algoooo (por decirlo de algún modo) molesto

-Discúlpenme hablo la señorita inteligente, de quien te copiaste para saber que todo gira alrededor del sol?¿ porque es mucha información para una cabeza hueca como vos- Loki respondía con igual rudeza, con las manos sobre la mesa y tomando impulso con cada palabra-

- hipócrita, pervertido, idiota-mayura no podía calmarse se quería desquitar- _vamos mayura no puedes perder con este troglodita se fuerte….pero no quiero pelear quiero mucho a loki……… debes ser fuerte resiste mayura el debe sucumbir…….._

-loca paranoica, chiquilina, buena para nada-_ vamos tu eres El Dios esta niña no te ganara……..una niña muuuyyyy linda o me vas a decir que no viste como cambio cu cuerpo en este tiempo?¿……….que cuerpo ni que nada a mi no me dejan en ridículo………. A cambio de un beso de esa boca yo caigo sin ningún tipo de problema………..cerebro pervertido!!...solo digo la verdad-_

Todos miraban la escena mas que asombrado….nunca, pero nunca en la vida alguien se había dirigido así al Dios….y no por el hecho de ser mortal sino porque era MUJER siii una MUJER fue capaz de cantarle mas que verdades al Dios seductor

Pero de lo que solo un Dios se percato fue que la pelea los había acercado mucho, estaban prácticamente sobre la mesa cara a cara solo centímetros separaban sus bocas-- un simple codazo permitiría que estas se unieran y dieran muchooo por que hablar….

_Vamos thor míralos ayuda a tu hermano a aflorar sus sentimientos…….considera que si no le gusta terminaras peor que Juana de Arco…………como no le va a gustar, además doy mi vida por ver la cara que pondrá Freya…………mmm pensándolo bien si hay que hacerlo... quiero ver a Freya ÑACAÑCA…._

Como zorro acechando su presa se acerco a la espalda de Mayura solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón eso seria suficiente…. Ya estaba sobre su espalda cuando ve que Loki pierde el equilibrio su cara se pego a la de Mayura y siiiii sus labios se unieron, para ellos solo fueron unos segundos, los mejores segundos de sus vidas pero para reconocerlo aun faltaría, pero para los espectadores había sido eterno-

Cuando se separaron vieron sus caras rojas no podían articular palabras, solo se perdían en los ojos de los otros….

-Señor loki Señorita Mayura discúlpenme- Muy avergonzado una bolita rosada pedía perdón sin intención alguna había chocado con la espalda de su amo asiendo que este perdiera el equilibrio-

--_Fin Flash Back--_

_Ese maldito echan como pudo arruinarme mi momento de gloria-_suspiraba resignado el dios desde las puertas de la iglesia-

Mientras el dios protestaba, puertas adentro tres hermanos estaban a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso…y era por su culpa, quien lo mandaba a desaparecer minutos antes de empezar la ceremonia…donde se habia metido…su presencia era indispensable ya que sin EL….NO HABIA BODAAAA


End file.
